Unconventional
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: An exciting new collaboration between Maceecam and Neo the Saiyan angel. This is what happens when numerous plot bunnies collide...brain soap, aisle 7! Don't forget your MaceCo brand brain soap!
1. Chapter 1

Ron wasn't sure how he'd gotten into bed. All he knew was that he was sleepy. Very sleepy. And Kim was a nice warm weight, something that he could cuddle with to keep himself warm in his oddly cold room. Or was it Kim's room?

'_Oh well_' Ron thought to himself, burying his face into his bedmate's shoulder. His arms tightened around her body, shifting both their weights slightly to make himself more comfortable as his right arm was trapped under her body. Kim moved and a familiar voice grumbled incoherently, but she soon settled down again.

He sighed and inhaled, smelling a familiar yet different scent from her skin and hair. '_Huh. That's weird. I don't remember Kim saying that she was going to change her body wash…and why is this making me feel like I should be running for cover?_'

Ron opened his eye slowly, surprised at how hard it was to accomplish and opened his mouth to ask Kim if she'd bought some new shampoo or something when he realized that there was a problem.

A big problem.

A big, green problem.

A big, green, scary, flame-producing, short-tempered and evil problem.

Who was laying next to him.

_In his arms._

Startled and panicked, he cried out while both jumping and falling ungracefully out of the bed, partially dragging the green villainess with him across the bed. He tried to catch his breath and his bearings as the form on the bed slowly came to consciousness.

Abruptly pulled from her dreamland, Shego gave a short quick cry of indignation as she tried to wake herself up enough to ask her latest boy toy what he'd been thinking. '_He'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up like this…_' she grumbled to herself.

Shego rose onto her knees, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and narrowed them. Her mouth opened, ready to deliver a sassy irate remark when her eyes landed on her bedmate.

And she froze.

The sight her eyes beheld did not compute.

This wasn't her room. The design didn't matching her usual green-and-black color scheme, instead being a deep crimson comforter soft enough to make even the most sensitive-skinned person content. This was a king sized bed, the design matching the quality which Shego was accustomed to; spacious, high-class, and luxurious beyond compare. These were 100 percent Egyptian cotton sheets on the floor, crumpled in a pile from the hasty exit from her bed. And there was the cheerleader's sidekick standing there, the sheets still wrapped around one of his legs as if he'd actually been the one laying with her.

'_Wait…_'

'_Oh no._'

'_Nono-- Aww!_'

'_The sidekick?! The SIDEKICK? And--- gah, he's--- and I'm— and we—"_ Shego felt a wave of nausea hit her as the reason for her loose, relaxed feeling finally made its way into her brain.

Meanwhile, Ron looked about the room in wonder. He'd never been in another girl's room besides Kim's, and as weird as the situation was with waking up next to Shego, he couldn't help but to take a look around.

Shego coughed, catching Ron's attention again and his gaze shifted back to her face. Now that he had some of his bearings back, he wasn't nearly as afraid as he'd been before. His Mystical Monkey Powers were much easier to control now that he was able to focus and he knew that if push came to shove that he could take her on.

"Uh…sport? Ya might wanna put something on there." Shego smirked and, uncharacteristically, blushed slightly, her cheeks blotching. "The view isn't exactly one that I like to wake up to in the morning."

"What are you-"Ron began before noticing where her gaze was aimed. Looking down, he was shocked to see himself in all his glory. "Gah!"

Grabbing the sheets from around his leg, he pulled them up to cover himself. Unfortunately when he did so he pulled them out from under Shego's feet; with a cry the ex-villainess fell over backwards with her feet high up in the air giving Ron a view of her… _"Oh my" _Ron thought. Shego was quick to recover however as she flipped over and brought herself back to her feet.

"Why you little…" Shego said lighting her hands on fire. The sidekick wasn't looking at her hands however, he was looking at her...oh. Looking down Shego remembered that she was also nude. Extinguishing her palms, she quickly moved to cover herself up, bringing her left arm up across her chest and her right arm covering up her groin. "Eyes up top sidekick!" she snapped. Ron finally snapped out of his daze and looked at her face.

"Shego! What have you done to me…where's Kim?" he demanded.

"How should _I_ know where Princess is?" she said, covering herself with the bed covers. She stopped, her head raising, and said "Unless.."

"Unless…?" Ron waved his free hand in a continue motion.

Shego's eyes widened in terror. "Oh no…I didn't sleep with her too, did I?"

"What?" Ron nearly lost hold of the sheet that was keeping him decent. "No! Nuh-uh, no way!" Ron yelled. Then, to make sure, called for Kim. No one answered. For a few moments neither spoke, until finally Shego took a step forward causing Ron to yelp. He thought he could take her, but those flames still hurt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go take a shower" she growled at him. He moved in front of her blocking her way. "Oh no you don't! Not until I get some answers!" he demanded.

"Look." Shego said getting impatient. "I don't know where we are. And I'm guessing that you don't either," to which Ron nodded. "In that case, I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to go get some real answers. Unless you want to be toast, get out of my way."

Ron got out of her way.

While Shego was in the shower, Ron took a look around the room. Now that he was more awake it was obvious that it was a hotel room rather than a regular bedroom.

A very _expensive_ hotel room.

Ron couldn't help but feel a bit envious as he opened the French doors leading out to the main area. It was bigger than his entire room in there! Heck, most of his _house_ could easily fit in the massive space that the room provided. There was a dining room table which sat across the room which was long enough to have seated his entire family, including the cousins, uncles, aunts… And though Ron wasn't much good with woodworking, even he could admire the effort put into not only the table, but the rest of the furniture as well.

His eyes traveled from the dining area to the kitchen (which was **still **bigger than his room). It had a stove with convection tops and a large refrigerator that looked like it could hold enough food to feed a family of 10 easily. The sight of which caused Ron's stomach to growl almost instantly. Suddenly hungry, Ron opened the fridge door but was disappointed to see that it was empty.

Ron was about to throw his old clothes back on and go see if there vending machine nearby when he happened to look on the desk, where Shego had laid her purse. Curiosity getting the better of him, he quietly flipped the lid open. Spotting the wallet, he pulled it out to look at her ID. The name Sharon Gates was printed on it next to a picture of Shego.

"_At long last, I know Shego's real name!"_

The next moment he was disappointed as his eye caught something else. Under the wallet were several other ID's, each with a picture of Shego and a different name. Linda Blair. Mary Adams. Christy Dutrie. _"They're aliases"_ Ron realized. Which meant the one in her wallet was probably fake too.

Giving up on both finding out more about Shego and on the search for food Ron sat back down on the bed and turned on the TV trying to find something to watch. He settled on an old episode of the Fearless Ferret and, laying down, waited for Shego to get out of the shower.

A few minutes later she did, coming out of the restroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped around her head.

"You might give it a minute to warm up." she said as he started to move. Looking at her body and picturing it without the towel, Ron decided he didn't want to wait for anything to warm up. Practically running into the bathroom, he quickly shed the shirt he had slipped on and climbed into the shower, where he turned the water as cold as he could get it. He began imagining increasingly disgusting things so as to get the image of a naked Shego out of his head. It was the image of Monkey Fist in a two-piece that did it; he quickly calmed down and tried to enjoy his shower.

This gave Ron time to think. Hadn't been able to figure out why or how he had woken up in bed with Shego, nor did his memories tell him where he was or what had happened the night before. Last thing he could remember was…actually, he couldn't _remember_ what the last thing he remembered was. Which was odd to say the least.

Finishing his shower, Ron dried off and wrapped a towel around him. The only clothing that had been his that he had found in the room was his trademark mission clothes, which made him think he had been on a mission or something…but the last one of those he could remember had been against Dementor…or was it Killigan? Even here his memory didn't want to work for him.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Ron saw Shego fully dressed and combing her hair by the desk mirror. She was wearing the outfit from when she had been turned good by the Reverse Polarizer.

Smirking, he turned toward her. "Hey teach-" he began, but she interrupted. "Make a joke and your dead." she stated flatly, killing Ron's mood. He dressed quickly, careful not to show anything to Shego. Not that she hadn't already seen it all.

When the two of them were both fully dressed, they checked the room once more for any clue to what had happened. Finding none, they headed downstairs.

"Ah, Miss Gates, so nice to see you again" the clerk behind the counter said to Shego when they had gotten to the front of the checkout line. "I take it you enjoyed your stay with us?" he asked in a pleasant voice. Nodding, Shego handed him the room key. She then turned to see that Ron was still with her.

"Well, this is where we part sidekick" she said to him.

All of a sudden Ron's stomach growled. Shego looked at him and smirked. "Hungry I'm guessing?"

"No!" Ron snapped, only to prove himself wrong when his stomach growled again. "…okay maybe a little."

Shego was about to make a snappy remark when all of a sudden _her_ stomach growled.

"Come to think of it, I could use a bite to eat as well." Spotting the hotel's restaurant, she grabbed Ron by the collar and started dragging him toward the restaurant.

"Ahhhh! Stop pulling, you'll rip the shirt!"

"Shut up and come eat" she said. She finally let go when they got to stand at the front of the restaurant, where they were quickly seated.

After ordering their breakfast, Shego turned toward Ron. "So," Shego said, prepping for an argument that was sure to be fun, "I'm guessing that that was your first time with a woman, huh?"

Ron, whose attention had been drawn to the meal he'd been served, absentmindedly replied, "No, me and KP-" before catching himself. As he turned beet red and began rambling an explanation of what he really meant, Shego cut him off with, "Yup, first time with a 'woman'."

"Hey! Are you implying that Kim's not a woman?" Ron demanded. "Cause I can assure you Kim's 100% babe...although there was that one photoshopped image from an obsessed fan...but never mind that!" Ron added quickly when Shego raised an eyebrow.

"So _that's_ what the Doc had been working on," Shego said, the lack of seriousness being caught by the younger of the two.

"Oh hardy har har" Ron replied rolling his eyes. "Though I wouldn't put it past him"

Both Shego and Ron contemplated the thought of Drakken drooling over a well endowed Kim before shuddering from the image

"Nah." Shego swallowed a mouthful of her fruit parfait before continuing. "The Doc still thinks that kissing can get you pregnant. I don't think he'd have the ideas for that sorta thing."

"Ok, I may have gotten a C is Biology but even I know that's not how it works," Ron exclaimed

"Oh really, well how does it work?" Shego asked slyly, taking a sip of her drink

Oblivious to her teasing voice, Ron began "Well you see now...hey wait a minute" he said finally catching he trickery, causing her to burst into laughter and snort in her drink. Soon he was laughing as well.

"Anyway" Shego said, "I'm actually surprised how much fun the two of us have had sitting here and talking." And it was true. Usually the guys she would end up with would say two words after waking up and prove why they stayed at the boy toy level.

"Yeah..." Ron said slowly, "it has been fun…but I still have no idea why we woke up in bed together.

"Naked."

Ron paused. "That adds a whole 'nother level of weirdness to it."

"What, the naked part? Not really, I sleep in the nude..." Shego said, causing Ron to spit out the drink he just took.

"TMI…" he managed to get out as Shego grinned at him.

"What, you don't like hearing all my dirty little secrets?" she asked mockingly. Ron glared at her, and she decided to quiet down…for now.

The rest of the meal passed in quiet, each wondering what collection of events led them there and caused them to sleep together. When the check came Ron picked it up, but was surprised when Shego snatched it out of his hands. Shego gave him a look.

"Does this place _really_ look like something in your budget, Ron?" she asked him. He looked around and realized that he _couldn't _pay for it; the fancy place they were in looked like it would cost more than he made in a month to eat at…how much did Drakken pay her anyway? Unless…

Ron was about to ask if Shego was doing some theft on the side when the second thing she said clicked in his head. "Hey!" he yelled a little too loudly, attracting the stares of those around him, "You called me Ron." he added a little quieter.

Shego paused in what she was doing and looked at him. "I guess I did, didn't I?" she muttered, then resumed what she was doing. From then on, however, she had a bit of a troubled look on her face.

Shego finished paying the bill and the two of them made their way to the parking lot where Shego found the hovercar parked. Climbing in, she turned to Ron. "Need a lift?"

"No, I can find a way home from here" Ron began, but then realized he still didn't where 'here' was. He said as much, to which Shego pointed behind him and slightly to the right.

Turning around, Ron could see the top and sides of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Turning back to Shego, Ron started speaking. "Oh Paris well that's not so…PARIS?!?" Ron exclaimed, his own words just sinking in. Shego chuckled at his sudden panic.

"So I take it you do need that ride?" she asked with a mirth-filled voice, dangling the keys in front of him. Ron looked between her and the keys. While he knew he shouldn't be spending time with her, he did need to get back to Middleton, and he wasn't really looking forward to calling for a lift and explaining to anyone. And to be honest, the prospect of spending a few more hours with Shego didn't sound as bad as it used to.

Making up his mind, Ron climbed into the hover car behind her. Shego started the car before Ron could sit down, sending him forward and causing him to grab hold of the first thing he could for support. Unfortunately, that was Shego.

"**Hey**, personal space!" she told him. He quickly removed his arms from around her waist. Blushing sheepishly, Ron was able to sit down now that the car's flight had stabilized.

'_Man, I hope Kim never finds out about this,' _Ron thought, followed by another._ 'I wonder where Kim is, anyway.'_

----------------------

The sunlight streaming into the room awoke Kim. Shifting slightly, she slid Ron's arm from around her and rolled over onto her other side. Opening her eyes, she looked at the strong, blue form lying next to her.

Wait a second…

Blue?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is a collaborative writing thing between Maceecam (go visit his profile and read/review his stuff!) and Neo the Saiyan angel. They call dibs on nothing.

_Neo: Well, this is what ya get when ya have two people with plot bunny problems blab to each other. Hope ya enjoy and maybe this insanity can be finished eventually, eh?_

Mace: ...what she said.


	2. Capitulo Dos

There were many different ways in which Miss Possible could have dealt with the situation. She could have thought it out, woken up her bedmate and asked what had occurred the night before seeing as how her memory was. Or she could have snuck out and pretended that whatever had happened had never happened. Considering the circumstances, she decided to take the most appropriate (and most popular) route:  
Kim screamed, waking up Drakken with a start, and kicked as hard as she could, sending him flying off of the bed and onto the floor with a hard thud and striking his head against the nightstand.

"Drakken! What is going on here?!" Kim, quick to notice her apparent lack of clothing, swiftly covered herself with the blanket from the bed before Drakken was able to recover.

"Oomph!" Drakken had gotten himself tangled in the bed sheet that he had been curled under. His complete disorientation to everything, his situation included, kept him from doing more than yelp in confusion.

That wasn't good enough for Kim. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened. While she wasn't one for taking the law into unqualified hands, hers were perfectly qualified to dish out some justice before calling the police.

In less than an eye blink, she was on the other side of the bed, the blanket flying like a war goddess's dress before confronting her foe. Drakken had sat up and looked at Kim in a combination of shock and horror. "Kim Po—"

"You son of a—" she said, gritting her teeth in anger while kicking him in the face, cutting off his remark.

"Ouch!" Drakken grabbed his nose. Blood seeped between his fingers and his eyes watered. "Kim Possible?! What are you—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was once again cut off by a fist impacting the side of his head.

"You think you can do something like _this_ and get away with it?!" Kim stepped back to give Drakken a chance to recover enough to answer.

"Get away with what now? Why are you in my room?" Drakken groaned a little as he wiped more blood away from his face and froze. "You…this is a raid, isn't it?!" He looked about frantically. "Where's Teddy?"

Kim snorted. "Don't try to play innocent! Whatever you did, you are NOT going to get away with it."

Drakken stopped and blinked before turning back to Kim. "What am I not getting away with?" He then noticed the blanket she was draped in. "…did you just come from a frat party or something?"

Kim's fists clenched together, cracking ominously and making Drakken shrink back while whimpering softly, his gaze locked on her hands.

"Look." Kim waved her arm at their nearly nude bodies. "Our clothes are missing. We're in a strange room." She glanced at the now-mussed bed and shuddered. "We woke up _in the same bed_. I don't know what kind of sick, twisted plot you've come up with, but—"

The speech stopped as she caught something sticking up on the bed that she didn't expect. Blinking in mild surprise, she walked past Drakken, who crawled backwards as fast as he could until he hit the wall, keeping the sheet he fell with wrapped around himself, and picked up something that was tangled in the pillows and other sheets on the bed.

"Is this…" Kim picked it up and examined it "…a petal?" She looked at the bed more closely. Now that her attention wasn't focused on the creepy-awkweird situation or her arch-foe, she noticed more of them. A lot more.

"What in the world…?" She picked up a few more of them and thought about it. Where had she seen these before? Turning to Drakken, she said, "Have you ever…," trailing off at the look of his face.

The blue of his skin was draining, leaving behind a faint tint of blue as his face contorted into a disbelieving smile which left him looking unnatural.

"There's no way… No chance! Nuh-uh. This is a joke, right? _Right_?" he rambled, his voice becoming higher pitched the more he said. "Shego put you up to messing with me, didn't she? Because that…no…that doesn't…I wouldn't— you wouldn't— oh my…I…" He stopped babbling and pointed at Kim's head in mute horror.

"What?" She self-consciously used her free hand to brush her hair down—and came across something that she didn't expect to find. Confused, she pulled from her hair a deep green leaf. "I still don't—"

"I never managed to fix the mutation," Drakken said, his voice empty, almost shell-shocked. "I still have the plant powers…"

Realization dawned on Kim as her gaze went back to the bed. Suddenly, the squick of the situation had just gone up ten-fold.

This wasn't lost on Drakken, who finally slumped over from the immense mind screw he'd just been witness and party to.

Kim, meanwhile, stumbled over to the chair which sat next to the bed and collapsed, her body unable to support her as the weight of the situation hit her.

What was she doing? She's Kim Possible! Alien invasions, babysitting super-ninja babies, taking down supervillains with world-conquering dreams, and facing high school evil on a daily basis were some of her regular activities. Why should something like this take her down? And Ron…Ron didn't have to find out. This was either the work of some sort of villain or an accident and she wasn't about to ruin their relationship over it.

Kim spared a glance at the still-unconscious form of her arch-foe. She'd been angry and confused earlier…heck, she was _still_ confused. But now that she'd calmed down, she was sure that Drakken was not at fault. Or, at least, _direct_ fault. The blue loon might have had a few accidents and unintended consequences in his time, but none of them were related to anything like this. Besides, the blue buffoon probably thought that kissing made you pregnant.

It was a shame she couldn't remember what in the world had happened to them…and then she realized she would remember _other _things as well. Shuddering, she tried to wipe the picture from her mind by looking around the place.

It appeared to be a suite of some sort. There were two rooms connected by a doorway in the middle of them. The room she was in at the beginning was a combination bedroom/study with a large oak desk against the farthest wall away from the door to the other room and a king sized bed, the frame appearing to be of the same oak as the desk, in the center of it. A nightstand sat at each side of the bed, the carvings in them making it obvious that they weren't the usual cheap mass-produced kind that some hotels used.. A waist-high chest of drawers sat across from it, equally intricate, holding a large desk lamp and a flatscreen television on its top.

There was a built-in jacuzzi room separate from the bathroom that Kim found in a door on the opposite end from the oak desk. Examining it, Kim definitely felt the creepy-crawliness of the wrong-sick variety as she realized that it had recently been used. Kim closed the door and hoped that she would someday forget ever seeing and thinking the terrible thoughts flying through her head.

Doing her best to push them out, she quickly returned to the bedroom and retrieved her clothes from besides the still unconscious Drakken and entered the bathroom again. Quickly slipping into the shower she washed quickly while checking herself for any more…surprises. Luckily, she found none and exited a few minutes later, drying off and getting dressed while in the bathroom.

Slipping out of the bathroom she stepped over Drakken and opened the other door, revealing another room. Flipping a switch, she couldn't help but to admire the lighting as she went to the other room, the light she had turned on earlier giving off a subtle ambience, being neither too bright nor too dim, but just enough for comfortable vision. There was an amber look to the rooms as the light reflected off the walls, with regal gold lining and dark red patterns lightly faded into the manilla wall paper. Kim also marveled at the luscious red and brown patterned carpet; it was like walking on a gentle blanket. It was a kitchen/living room. A large plasma screen TV sat surrounded on two sides by couches, and on the other side of the room was a kitchen separated from the rest of the room by a small island where one could prepare food; against the wall itself were the usual cooking apparatuses of a stove, and oven, and a microwave, along side a large refrigerator. There was also a door which led to a covered patio, on which a table for eating had been placed.

As Kim was examining the room the thought that wherever they were seemed a bit much for Drakken; with the way he's always buying the cheap doomsday devices you'd think he would have sprung for a cheap motel off of a highway. Which made her doubly sure that Drakken had nothing to do with what had happened to them.

Spotting another door again the wall, Kim opened it to find the hallway of the hotel. A bit further down the hall way was an elevator; walking down to it she spotted a sign next to it. "'Tiara Court', huh?" Kim said out loud, reading the small plaque next to the door. "'One of Upperton's best four-star hotels'. Well, I suppose it could've been worse."

Rather than go on alone Kim felt she better get Drakken so that they could solve the mystery together. Expecting that she would have to wake him up, she was pleasantly surprised that he was awake and, thankfully, fully dressed.

"You're dressed!" Kim said, showing her surprise. Drakken looked at her with annoyance.

"Oh good, so it wasn't a horrible nightmare. I feel so relieved" he said, the sarcasm in his voice evident. Kim growled in response.

"I'M the nightmare? YOU'RE the nightmare!"

"Whatever. Let's just _get out of here_," Drakken insisted, his eyes deliberately staying away from the doorway to the bathroom, and the Jacuzzi behind it. Neither of them knew it, but they had each come to the same conclusion about the bath.

"Agreed." Kim took a few steps toward the door and stopped when she realized that Drakken was following her.

He made an irritated little grunt at her sudden halt and scowled. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"We can't go down _together_. That'd just be…" Kim made a face which clearly said what she thought about the situation. Shaking her head, she continued. "How about we meet somewhere? I'll leave first, then you leave a few minutes after me and return the keys. Uh…" Kim tried to think of a place in the area, but Drakken beat her to it.

"How about 'The Grand Stand'?" Drakken said, a slightly chipper sound to his voice that was a massive shift from his earlier mood.

"That…" She couldn't remember where she'd heard of that name and felt a little uneasy about letting her arch-foe pick the place to gather their thoughts, but Kim was also feeling a bit claustrophobic about where they were. "…will work just fine." She turned and left as fast as she could, not noticing the overly excited way that Drakken reacted.

Kim walked a few blocks away from the hotel before she called one of the people that she trusted.

"Wade?"

Her Kimmunicator came to life and the image of the tech guru appeared on the screen.

"What can I do for you, Kim?" asked Wade as he pressed a few keys on his keyboard. The background noise of what sounded like 'Space Passage' stopped as his attention turned toward his friend.

"Something _ferociously_ weird happened and I was hoping that you could do a quick scan of me."

"Why? What happened?" He looked genuinely curious, his face moving slightly closer to the screen as he visually examined her.

Kim opened her mouth to answer, then closed it and started to chew her lip. She wasn't sure that, even as much as she trusted him, that she could deal with what would surely happen if he knew. The looks, the shame of knowing something this wrong happened and keeping it a secret from Ron?

"It's…complicated. Could you please just do the scan?" Kim sighed inwardly and felt a bit of anger flair at her cowardice, but she also felt relieved that she wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Sure," he replied slowly. "Are you…" He paused, then said, "nevermind" before typing away furiously at his keyboard. "Okay, just hold the Kimmunicator at arm's length so it can scan you." Kim complied and a bright green beam came out of the top of her wrist communicator, starting at her feet and moving over her entire body.

"Hmm…" Wade looked over the results and frowned slightly. "Nothing looks wrong…" Kim sighed, a bit disappointed and very relieved that whatever had affected them wasn't in her body still. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

He looked like he was going to say something else, then frowned and looked down. "Nothing. Just…you're acting a bit odd."

Kim gave him a small smile in hopes of easing his fear. "I'm just fine. Just…don't tell Ron, okay?"  
"Uh…sure, I guess." He blinked as if he'd just had a sudden thought, then flushed.

"Wade?" Kim asked without a question, her voice giving off a suspicious tone. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

His face did a one-eighty, a sudden blush covering it and Kim noticed that he couldn't look her in the eye. "Well, I guess I'll be going now." Before Kim could stop him, he logged off.

"I wonder what suddenly got into him?" she thought aloud before she looked up the directions for the meeting place with the Kimmunicator.

"A karaoke bar?" Kim stared at the building which had the large, slightly garish sign 'The Grand Stand' that depicted a man singing into a microphone with a couple of people cheering him on. She had thought it was a sports grill or something like that when he'd suggested it, but apparently her foe had…stranger tastes. Hoping that no one that she knew and most people that she didn't know would see her, she entered the bar with an expression of slight skepticism.

Her ears were immediately assaulted by the voice of someone who wouldn't know a tune if it introduced itself. They had taken a song by Britina and were now trying to sing it with a country twang and a hip-hop beat. Kim covered her beleaguered ears and did a quick scan of the room, hoping to find Drakken and get any information out of him before she became tone deaf.

Not seeing the blue scientist, she inwardly sighed. Now she'd have to wait for him. And she wasn't sure that she had the strength to endure. The particularly high, uneven end to the song made her cringe. This was _definitely_ not her scene.

'_He probably just wants to embarrass me_' she thought moodily.

Twelve minutes of waiting and three singers later, Kim was finally starting to lose her patience. The second one hadn't been that bad, but the off-tune rendition of MC Honey was almost more than she could take. Every syllable was mutilated to the point of the lyrics being unrecognizable. 'That' was turned into 'tat', 'lover' was turned into 'Laverne', and 'mothers know best' somehow became 'brother's ho test'.

She had just gotten up to go when she caught sight of the familiar blue lab coat entering the establishment. Much to her surprise, several people that noticed him gave a whoop and high-fived him as he passed, him having noticed Kim right away. To his surprise, she was at his and Shego's usual table…

"I had to run an errand," Drakken answered her unasked question as he reached the table, her mouth just opening to ask where he'd been.

"So then…" he awkwardly started. "Uhm…" Sitting down in the empty chair across from Kim, he tapped the table nervously and leaned closer. "I'm assuming this will be anonymous?" Drakken really wouldn't be able to take it if this sort of news came out. He didn't mind most of the crimes that he committed and were committed. But this sort of thing? The little cred he had left would be shredded and Shego would mock him for months. Not to mention the humiliation that would follow for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry," Kim said, "I want to keep this as quiet as you do." Thinking about it, Kim became curious and had to ask. "So if you don't want anyone to find out, why come to a place where you're a regular?"

"Hrm?" Drakken wasn't expecting that question. Pausing, he did think about it. Why did he pick his favorite karaoke bar? There wasn't going to be _nearly_ as much privacy here as could be found elsewhere, such as one of his lairs. So why here?

His conclusion came after a minute or so of thinking. He wanted to be somewhere comforting. He hadn't wanted to lose his virginity or anything else like that and it'd left him feeling…off. So, like with the comfort that comes from a security blanket, he picked this place. One of the few refuges he had in the world.

He wasn't about to tell her that, though.

"I did it to annoy you," he stated simply.

Kim snorted. "Figured as much." Shifting back into mission mode, she leaned over the table so as to both not be heard by the neighboring tables and to be heard over the singing of the performers. "Do you remember anything about yesterday? Anything at all?"

"Hmm…" Drakken leaned back in his chair. "Not much really." He shrugged. "I remember waking up and making an idea to—" he stopped short, his eyes wide, before finishing with "…a trip?"

Kim wasn't fooled in the least.

"What were you actually going to do?"

He fidgeted and grumbled, but she managed to catch "best scheme yet" from his ramblings.

"You had a take-over-the-world plan?" While it was a bit disheartening to hear that her foe had actually decided to continue with his take-over-the-world plans, it was also a ray of hope for finding out what had happened.

"Oh yes!" Drakken smiled evilly as he entered his own zen mode: ranting to someone that was listening. It wasn't something he got very often, so when he did… "It's deceptively easy, really. Probably the best one I've had yet! The plan had been to steal the K-9 Cristaltech Chip from the— …are you sure I'm not going to get in trouble for this?" He desperately wanted the attention that a rant could get, but he eyed her suspiciously, looking for any indications that talking would be a bad idea.

"Who said anything about not turning you in?" The threat sounded solid, but there wasn't a chance that Kim would actually go through with it. It was all bluff in hopes of getting him to talk in exchange for a lesser sentence.

"Oh really?" Drakken's teeth clenched and he ground them together slowly. Even after the events of what may or may not have happened, she was—fine. That was just fine. Two could play at that game! "Well then, I don't see why I should help you." He leaned back in his chair, trying to look indignant, though a slight pout couldn't be completely removed from his features.

'_He's actually going to withhold information on me? Great way to start off hero-villain communications_' Kim thought, slightly peeved at the stonewalling she was now getting.

"Look Drakken, I need information so that we can figure out what in the world happened!" she hissed at him. "As it is, there's almost nothing that can be done. So could you be a bit more cooperative?"

Drakken thought for a second, then grinned. "Not until you say the magic word."

"Magic word? Like a password?"

Drakken rolled his eyes. "EVERYONE knows what the magic word is!"

Kim blinked. "You don't mean—"

Drakken nodded, his grin becoming positively vicious. "C'mon. All I need are three little words," he said, his voice practically singing.

He wanted her to be sorry? For following the law? Doing what came naturally to her? She just didn't understand him in the least. They'd known each other for years, but he was still a nut that hadn't been cracked.

While she didn't feel sorry in the least for the pseudo-threat, she decided that it'd just be easier if she just went along with it.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm? What was that? Speak u-uuuuup," Drakken sang, leaning forward in a mock attempt to hear her better and smirking as he did so. It wasn't often that he got to jerk someone's chain, either, so he was milking it for all it was worth.

"I _said_ I'm sorry," Kim muttered louder, an angry tinge in her voice.

"For…?"

"For threatening to turn you in to the police."

"Wrong." Drakken pulled back and adjusted himself in his seat. Why was the focus always on the 'getting arrested' thing? Sure, it was a nuisance, but that wasn't what the problem was at all!

"Huh?" Kim also sat back down, slightly dumbstruck at the response. "Wrong?"

"Wrong." Drakken signaled a waitress and ordered a drink. "You're sorry because you hurt my feelings."

"Say that again?"

"You hurt my feelings."

"Say what?" Since when did a _villain_ have their feelings hurt?

"I trusted you to keep the information to yourself and not tell anyone about it and you threaten me with jail time. If I were anyone different, would you have said it any different? Hmm? Hmmmmm?" he goaded. The waitress came back with his drink which he downed in a few gulps.

"Well…" Kim hated to admit it, but he was right. She _was_ treating him differently. But that was because he's a criminal. If she didn't treat him different, then she couldn't be sure that he would give a straight answer. She told him that.

"…wait…" Drakken slowly blinked. Then blinked again. "…so you're threatening me into cooperating with you…because you think I would lie if you didn't?"

**This** was the reason that he found the rest of society so odd. What would be the point in that? Where was the purpose? There was always a reason for something and to try to preempt something like that…well, it just didn't click with the mad scientist. One of the key reasons that he wasn't a people person was because they were just so unpredictable that it didn't matter much what you did. At least machines had a cause for the effect! …excluding his Bebes…

"Pretty much." Hearing it said like that, Kim felt slightly silly. She could recognize the paradox in the approach, but couldn't find fault with it either. So she stood with her explanation.

Drakken's eyes narrowed. He could already feel his patience slipping away. It was like talking to a brick wall! Stoic, unyielding, and unwilling to admit fault. …well, okay, that last one wasn't exactly a brick wall quality, but still…

"Nnnrgh…listen! Things aren't always clear cut," he whined a little, too frustrated to care about how he sounded. "There _are_ shades of grey!" Huh. Why did that sound familiar? "Anyway, I have _other_ things to do besides sit here and argue with my made-of-cardboard arch-foe over the idea of good and evil—" he stood up from the seat and straightened his coat "—so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going and I'll pretend that none of this ever happened."

"I am **not** made of cardboard!" she yelled after him as he stomped out. She ducked down and smiled nervously as several patrons gave her glares for interrupting the performer. Great. Now the only other witness and victim that actually knew something was going to ignore it.

It might've been better if she just ignored it as well, but to do so would have gone against her morals. It wasn't right what had happened, whether accident or intentional, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. At least she had a lead to follow…

"Ma'am?" Kim looked up at the waitress from earlier. "Are you going to pay the bill for Drakken or shall I put this on his tab?" She hadn't even realized that Drakken hadn't paid his bill. Fuming, Kim replied, "Put it on his tab."

'_Stupid villains…I am __**not**__ like a cardboard cutout!_' she thought as she left herself, at least grateful that she was leaving before the Britina man got his third turn at the mic. _'Well, if he's not going to help me looks like I'm going to have to figure all of this out by myself….Oh man, I just hope Ron never finds out about this. Where IS he anyway?"_

'Must...break...silence...but if I do, will Shego hurt me? Will she throw me over the edge? Could I get an atomic wedgie?!' his thoughts spiraled. "Not the wedgie!" he blurted, his mouth moving faster than his out-of-control neurons. In a flash he covered his mouth, but it was too late; the damage was done. Giving him a look that told him she thought he was crazy, Shego opened her mouth to ask what he was on about when he spoke over her.

"Er, sorry about that, just ah…thinking about high school…talking out loud you know."

Shego gave him another look, and then returned her attention to navigating.

The two of them had been flying over the Atlantic ocean for what seemed like hours when Ron had had his breakdown. There was nothing in site for miles, though a large fishing vessel could be seen on the very edge of the horizon. After a while that too moved out of sight, and once again it was as if Ron and Shego were the only people left on the planet.

To tell the truth Shego was surprised it had been that long before the Buffoon had such a breakdown; she never really had that much close interaction in that past (save the incident with the Attitudinator and Reverse Polarizer) but had gotten the impression that he didn't do well with silence. She was tempted to tease him about it or lead him into another period of silence to see how long till he broke down again, but she was getting bored herself and wanted someone to talk to. Still, didn't mean she had to sound like she wanted to talk.

"So, you have problems at school then?" She sneered at him. Ron looked up at her from where he had been sitting.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, it's just that you fight super-villains everyday and you have problems with _bullies?"  
_

"They're big bullies!"

"Suuuuuuure they are. Wait a second, aren't you in college now?" she asked him confused. Ron shrugged. "College has bullies too."

Shego couldn't believe it…she had seen him fight the Lowardians, but now here he was telling her that he was afraid of _bullies_? What was wrong with this kid? It was then that she realized with a shock that he had only been able to fight them because he had been protecting Princess. With this thought guilt over whatever had transpired the night before flooded her mind as she wondered what could have possible made him cheat on Kim, and with her, her worst enemy! For the first time Shego was hit by a desire to find out what had happened instead of just ignoring it.

"So…how are things between you and Kimmie?" she asked him, breaking the silence that had played out over the last ten minutes while she was thinking. He looked up at her in surprise that she would ask such a thing, and that she would care.

"Fine, why?" he asked in reply. She shrugged. "I was just wondering. You make a pretty good sidekick, in fact you'd be a great fighter if you just stepped forward. Why are you content with sitting in the backdrop?"

"I never really wanted to be a hero. I'm doing it for Kim" he told her, surprised that she didn't already know that. Shego had figured as much.

"So everything's going ok then?"

"Well…." Ron began scratching his back. "To be honest it has been a bit harder lately keeping up with the school work while going on missions. But it's not anything I can't handle."

Before Shego could ask anymore questions, Ron turned on her. "What about you huh? How's your relationship with Drakken doing?" he asked her. Shego shuddered. "That bad?"

"I. Hate. Plants." she said, leaving the sexual aspects of the relationship at that. It took Ron a moment before he figured out what she meant.

"Oh..Oh! OH!" he began, then clamped his mouth shut. Sensing that it was ok to talk, he continued. "So…you to aren't dating then?" Shego shook her head. "But you _are_ still living together?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Ok then…what exactly _is_ your relationship with him then?" he asked.

Shego thought about it for a moment. The two of them had long ago given up plans to take over the world…so what was she still doing with him? _Did _she love him? No, that wasn't it.

It was with shock that Shego realized for first time that she had no where else to go. She couldn't go back to her brothers, and no villain would take her after she had helped save the world. She could get a home to herself, she certainly had enough money to live off the rest of her life in quite isolation. But then she would have nothing to do, and the prospects of being bored the rest of her life made he want to tear her eyes out. No, whatever she did she needed excitement in her life.

Shego was torn from her musings by Ron yelling "Seagull!" at the top of his lungs. Shego looked up from the controls just in time to be hit in the face by a very, very stupid bird. Panicking, she let go of the controls and grabbed at her face to push the bird away. With no one at the controls the hover car began to plummet; Shego felt something hit her chest as Ron dived over and grabbed hold of the wheel keeping them airborne.

Having torn the bird off her face Shego looked down to see Ron's face, firmly stuck between her cleavage as he held the wheel in place, one arm on either side of her. Looking up, Ron smiled at her.

"Hi. Come here often?"

Shego pushed him off her, resuming her hold on the wheel. Embarrassed, she and Ron, were silent for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Mace: "Hi, MaceEcam here. I hope you've enjoyed this little tale, and we are sorry to say that it is coming to an end. Now tha-"

Neo: "Uh, Mace? The story's not over...it's just beginnin'."

Mace: "You mean I'll have to write more Drakkim?"

Neo nods happily.

Mace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *crawls into a fetal position and starts sucking his thumb*

Neo (rolls her eyes): "Mr. Drama aside, we hope ta see y'all again with the next excitin'...maybe...chapter of 'Unconventional'! Though I wouldn't exactly call what's been done so far anythin' like Drakkim...more like them just socializing...there's still more ta come, which means there's a distinct possibility of Drakkim! Yay! Oh, and Rongo, too. Also give a big thanks ta **KittyPuppy** fer takin' a quick look for us ta make sure it made some sense. ...er, Mace? Where are you goin'? Hey! Get back here! Mace, you're writin' this story and that's final!"


	3. Bad fanfiction? Is that possible?

"This is the place?" Kim looked back at the screen of the Kimmunicator, her eyes glancing down at her tech guru skeptically.

"Of course it is! I know it looks a bit…odd…but that's the entrance." Wade snickered a little at Kim's confusion.

"Isn't this…I don't know…cliché?" Kim examined the well-disguised transportation pod.

"Kim! Just because it was in one movie about a sorcerer kid doesn't make it cliché. If anything, it makes it SO much cooler since this was protocol before she even wrote that book." Wade smirked as he added, "Of course, it helps when you have a few connections that slip such interesting little tidbits like the entrance to a super top-secret base to you."

"But wasn't she…?" Kim trailed off, unsure of how to word the thought without sounding offensive.

"Money doesn't matter too much when it comes to this sort of thing. It's all about the info." Wade smiled at the clearly confused Kim. "There is something I'm curious about, Kim."

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked as she entered the telephone booth.

"I thought that we had gone in before. You know, last week. Why do you have to go back again?" Wade unintentionally shifted forward in his seat to better see Kim's reaction.

"Well…uh, you see…we have to…to check back in. We think that they might've taken something that we weren't able to stop." Kim fidgeted nervously, her lack of lying skills making themselves apparent once again. The truth was she had hit a dead end.

After leaving the karaoke bar a week ago, she had returned to the hotel to get the security tapes from the previous night. To her chagrin and surprise however, the tapes had gone missing. None of the employees who had shifts the night before remembered seeing her or a blue man (the assistant manager, an annoying twerp who looked like a middle-aged version of Ned, had asked if she was dating a member of the Blue Man Group and if she could get him an autograph). It didn't take Kim long to figure out that Drakken must have had something to do with both the theft of the tapes and the amnesia that seemed to be going around, but wasn't willing to ask for his help. Yet anyway.

And so she had come here, to the secret base where she and Ron had gone on their last mission. Only problem was she had no memory of going on said mission. As much as she didn't want anyone to know what had happened, she had run out of options and had finally given in and asked Wade.

"Riiiiight," Wade said, bringing Kim back to the present. Kim sighed; Wade was obviously unconvinced with her story. He didn't press the matter though. "Well, it should be the same code as it was before, so you shouldn't have-"

"And just to make sure it's right, the code was…?" Kim forced her best innocent smile.

Wade hesitated for a second before listing off "19009687825." Wade broke out into a giggle fit before finishing up with, "Good luck Kim. Hope you can find what is wrong with the picture." He blinked out of the screen, leaving Kim a little more than slightly curious about what was funny.

Deciding that it must've been something on one of the other screens, she closed the door to the booth and turned to face the phone. It was an odd place for a secret lab to be hidden, she thought, but it was also one of the least likely places, making it ideal for secrecy. The neighborhood was rundown, but not decrepit, with a few local businesses still in operation. The phone, which, to Kim's disgust, was covered in stale gum, had graffiti all over it and a disconnected receiver. Wondering if, for the first time, Wade was wrong, she entered the numbers as she had been told.

The sudden drop was something she wasn't prepared for.

She quickly recovered from the surprise and let herself fall down the tube. It seemed familiar to her, but Kim reminded herself to keep her focus on the mission. It wouldn't do to let herself be distracted by a minute detail.

Kim eventually came to a stop in a large space, apparently empty save for the tube that sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes scanned the area looking for anything but finding nothing to even show where the light was coming from. Then she heard the voice. A voice that tingled her memory from earlier…

"Oh. It's just the amateur."

Kim eyes narrowed in disgust at the cool dismissing tone that GJ's finest took when talking with her and her teammates.

"Agent Will Du," she answered in a false polite voice. Lights suddenly came to life all around her, temporarily blinding her. Before the heroine could regain her senses, she heard the sound of weapons powering up all around her. Her eyes eventually focused and found herself completely surrounded by soldiers in high grade armor and armed with laser cannons, pistols, and rifles. In the middle of them all was the smug face of someone that she had wished to never see again smirking at her. She gave him nothing but a sneer of disapproval in return.

"You don't have clearance for this station, Miss Possible. I suggest you vacate the premises."

"I see," Kim replied carefully, her voice remaining neutral as she counted the number of solders. Twelve. In the back of her head Kim knew she should feel insulted there were so few, but she was too concerned with getting the information she had come for. "And how strong would you say this suggestion is."

Du's eyes narrowed. "Very."

Less than five minutes later, all twelve solders, plus eight more that has shown up mid-fight, lay unconscious in various positions surrounding her, each one sporting various bruises, black eyes, and broken noses. Kim herself hadn't even broken a sweat.

Throughout the fight Will Du had simply stood off to the side with the same superior look on his face. Once Kim had finished taking out the solders and turned to advance on Du, he placed his hand on the control for his stun gun. Seeing his movement Kim gave him a look that asked "Do you really want your hand broken"; after a moment of consideration, he surrendered the mental fight and removed his hand.

"Did you really have to take out the entire security force?" he asked, the exasperation showing in his voice though not on his face.

Kim smirked. "You're the one who kept sending them."

It is not a fact that he advertised, but William Percival Du had grown up grinding his teeth whenever he got stressed. Years of strict mental discipline, coupled with dentist bill after dentist bill, had rid Will of this nasty habit. The time he spent in the same room as Kim Possible threatened to bring it back.

Ignoring the urge, he decided to change the topic instead. "Why are you here?" he asked.

The temporary distraction of the fight gone, Kim refocused on the business at hand. "I came for information. Am I correct in thinking that someone-possibly Drakken and Shego- broke in here sometime last week and stole/attempted to steal something?"

Will raised his eyebrow. "Yes, though I am surprised you don't know. After all, you were here."

"I was?" Kim asked, glad to finally be getting somewhere. "I mean I know I was. I was just making sure we were talking about the same event." Kim managed to stutter out, causing Will to raise his eyebrow even further.

Kim cleared her throat, and Will lowered his brows. "What I want is the security tapes for that evening. We ah, think Drakken might have some new weapon and need to see if it was used on film." "Hey, that lie wasn't half bad," she said to herself. She didn't think Du would be able to refuse such a request; it seemed honest enough. If Drakken really had made a new weapon it made perfect sense to try and identify it. So Kim was a bit taken back when Du shook his head no.

"I would like to help Miss Possible, but I am afraid that I can't. During the confusion of the incident last week, all security tapes for that day have gone missing. In addition, none of the guards or scientists who were working that day have any memory of the event."

Kim's mouth dropped open. "Not these tapes too!" She thought to herself. "Since when did Drakken become so good at stealing stuff?"

Suddenly something that Will had said caught her attention. "Wait, if no one remembers what happened and the tapes were gone, how do you know what happened in the first place?"

A bit of pride returned to Du's face. "Simple," he said, "the...device that was being built here has gone missing, and bio-sensors indicated a number of unauthorized individuals inside the base."

"Bio-sensors?"

"Yes, it's something that all Global Justice bases are being equipped with. A sensor placed in the tunnel that scans everybody that enters. If their DNA is not authorized, security is alerted. In addition it has the DNA of a number of villains programmed into it so that if one of them ever attacks we will know exactly who it was."

Kim stared at him. "Ok, that's pretty cool, but I already see one problem with it."

Du bristled. "I can assure you that the device was designed by the best minds of Global Justice. There are no problems with-"

"If the scanner is in the tunnel, what's to keep the bad guys from blasting in through a wall? They've done it before."

"...obviously it is a prototype model. All problems will be fixed by the final version."

By this time some of the solders were starting to wake up, and Kim decided she had overstayed her welcome. "Uh huh. Listen, as much as I'd love to stay here and trade verbal blows all day, I think I have all the information I'll get here. And besides, I still have one more stop to make before I go home for dinner"

"Then please," Will replied, gesturing toward the pad which Kim used to get there just a short while ago. Once Kim was safely inside it Will moved to press the button that would send Kim back to the top, but paused half way there. "Miss Possible?"

"Yes?" Kim asked in return, slightly taken aback by Du's tone. "There was one other unauthorized DNA signature that the computer recognized, other than Drakken, Shego, and your own group."

"What? Who was it?" Kim demanded.

"Dementor." Will replied, pressing the button a moment later. The doors swooshed shut, and within a few moments Kim had been returned to the phone booth. Pushing the rusted doors open Kim walked out onto the open street and climbed into her car. Starting it, she let it sit idle for a few as she pulled up the Sloth's built in Kimmunicator. "Wade, have you heard anything about Dementor in a while?"

"Dementor? Just a sec," he answered typing into his computer at super fast speeds. A moment later he looked up. "No, not really. He's been pretty quiet ever since the Lowardian invasion six months ago. In fact, the first time he's done anything would be last week, when he broke into GJ's base with Shego and Drakken last week."

"Is that what happened...?" Kim asked herself.

"What was that Kim?"

"Er, nothing Wade. Listen, lets not worry about Dementor right now, just keep a look out for his latest lair, ok? In the meantime, I need you to do me a favor."

"All right, what is it?" Wade asked, his eyes glued at a monitor next to Kim's.

"And I need you to promise not to tell anyone. Including Ron."

This caught his attention. Looking up at his friend, Wade looked worried. "Kim? What's going on? First you can't remember things and now you want me to keep a secret from Ron?"

Kim sighed. "I know, but it's for the best. The truth is, I don't remember that day and I don't want Ron to get involved until I figure it all out. Ok?"

Wade studied her for another moment and then shrugged. "Kim, you've been my friend for years. I'll trust you on this." "For now," he added to himself in his head. "What do you need me to do?"

Steadying herself, Kim took a breath and dove in.

"I need to talk to Drakken."

* * *

A week had passed since the incident at the hotel, and Drakken was more than ready to put it all behind him.

At least, he would have been if it wasn't for one thing.

Those blasted tapes.

The ones that, no matter how many times he threw them away (only to dig them out of the trash again later) he couldn't resist watching. Because quite frankly, what he saw on them was well, awesome. He had never been the ladies man, not even in college, so when he saw what he and Possible had been doing on the elevator ride up to the room...

Drakken decided it was a good thing that Possible wasn't the one to see the tapes. After all, Possible had been so upset when she woke to find herself and Drakken having slept in the same bed-Drakken still wouldn't admit to himself that more than that had gone on-that she had been focused solely on getting out of there unseen, and hadn't even thought to check the hotel security tapes.

So while Possible headed to the meeting place in a hurry to get out of there, Drakken had headed down stairs to check out. And while he was doing that, he interrogated to staff, knocked them out with a few sprays of sleeping gas, hacked into the hotel's security system, and stole the previous night's security tapes.

He had made plans to get the security tapes from the lab he and Shego had to steal from as well...as soon as he remembered which lab it was and what he had gone to steal. Last thing he could remember was going to bed two days previous...he had thought maybe Shego would know what had happened, but she hadn't volunteered any information and he wasn't about to tell her what happened. Shego had been oddly quiet that week. Maybe she did know something after all...oh well, if she wasn't going to taunt him about it he wasn't complaining. Unless...maybe she thought he was a monster for sleeping with (in the same bed as, he corrected himself) a girl young enough to be his daughter.

When he did get back to the lair he found it was empty. He had wondered where everyone was before remembering that it was a Sunday and that the Henchmen Union had made him give everyone, including Shego, the day off. So as much as he wanted answers (and the mocking to be over) he had to wait till Monday to find them.

Well, not all of them. He did, after all, have the tapes. And after getting a snack from the kitchen he had gone to his room to watch the tapes. After putting the first one in, he sat on his bed and pressed play.

A week later, he was still watching the tapes.

He had found what he wanted the first night, but it was so...hot that he kept watching it over and over again, whenever he got a moment to himself. He rationalized with himself that he was looking for some detail he missed, a clue. After all, Shego didn't seem to have any information about what had happened that night, and in fact refused to talk about the matter at all.

So here he was, watching the video for the fifth time that week.

In his room.

On his bed.

...with his pants off.

Ok, that last part might not have been necessary but the video was so hot. Teenager or not, daughter of his ex-friend she may be, Kim Possible was hot. The fact of which simultaneously aroused and disturbed the blue skinned scientist.

Just then, the large flat screen TV in his room filled with static. A moment later the screen was filled with a blown up image of Kim Possible's face.

And it was live.

...and he was still sans pants.

"Gah!" Drakken yelled grabbing his blanket and flinging it across himself. "Kim Possible! What are you doing on my TV!"

"I had Wade hack your cable so that I could talk to you. What are you...were you watching porn?" she demanded, noticing Drakken's lack of pants and the blanket hastily thrown across his neither regions.

"So? What if I am? It's a free country you know." Drakken ranted at her.

"Ugh. Whatever, that is so gross. Look, we need to talk. I'm on my way over, and unless you want Shego to know what happened last week I suggest you get her out of there. Kim over and out."

"What? Wait, how am I supposed to get rid of-" but it was too late. She had already signed off.

Grumbling in irritation (and completely forgetting about the embarrassment he'd just suffered), he threw the blanket off of himself and stood up.

* * *

The ball went up.

The ball came down.

The ball went up.

And the ball came down.

Catching the rubber ball on the way down from where he had been bouncing it on the ceiling, Ron paused for a moment before tossing it back up again.

So this is what it was like to be bored.

Mind you, he had been bored before, but rarely. He was after all a master of distractions, and that included distracting himself.

He had finished all of his classes for the day and wasn't scheduled to work until tomorrow. He had even managed to get all his homework done early.

In short, he really didn't have anything to do.

It would have been different if Kim was there, but she had run off right after her last class and hadn't told Ron where she was going. Ron figured she was getting ready for their date later that night, getting a new dress or a haircut or something. But then again it was just Bueno Nacho... he needed to remember to take Kim somewhere fancy when he got his next paycheck.

Man he was bored.

He probably wouldn't have been so bored if Rufus was there. Pausing in what he was doing, he flipped himself over into a sitting position... just in time for the rubber ball to hit him in the head.

"Dang it..." he said to himself, catching the ball on it's way to the floor. He stood up and stretched before placing the ball on his desk, and picked up the postcard he had received earlier that day.

Returning to his spot on the bed, Ron reread the card. It was from Rufus. The campus had a very strict 'no animals' policy, so Ron had no choice but to give Rufus away. He had found the naked mole rat a good home; he now stayed with Kim's cousin Joss at her dad's ranch. According to the postcard, he was doing fine and even had a girlfriend now.

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of a key turning in the lock. A moment later and Felix, his roommate for the semester, rolled into the room.

"Hey, Felix."

"Oh, hey Ron. Sup?"

"Not much. You up for some Zombie Mayhem?"

"Na," Felix replied shaking his head, "I've got to finish a paper before my date with Zita tomorrow, and it's a big one."

"You been procrastinating? Don't you know that's my job?" Ron teased him. Felix snorted. "You know I've been busy with my job. Besides, I thought you went from potential boy to potential fulfilled boy?"

Ron laughed; looking at his grades this semester, it would seem that once he got away from Barkin's teaching methods he was actually pretty good at learning stuff. He had managed to move from being a C student to one who got mostly B's with the occasional A... especially where his business degree was concerned.

"Hey," Felix interrupted his thoughts. "Where's Kim? We have an exam Monday and I was trying to get a study group going for Sunday night."

"Sorry bud, haven't seen her since lunch. Well, if you're gonna be busy working, I think I'm gonna head out for a bit. Go for a walk, get some fresh air."

"You? Exercise? Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" He appeared to think for a moment before adding, "And what can I pay you to stay in his place?"

Ron didn't answer; he had already left.

It had rained earlier and the streets were muddy, but that didn't stop Ron from going on his walk. Felix was right about him needing time to think. He had been too busy during the past week, he hadn't had time to think about waking up next to Shego... outside of his dreams anyway. But now it was Friday and he had all the time to think he wanted. Or didn't want that is.

It's not like anything could actually happen between him and Shego. She was who knows how many years older than him (he never did find out her real age...or name for that matter). It'd be like Kim dating... dating Drakken or something.

Ok, that wasn't a thought he needed.

"Don't be silly," he told himself, "Kim's dating me, not Drakken. And I'm dating her, and not Shego. Anything else just sounds like some kind of bad fanfiction."

When he had left on his walk he kind of had the idea of going to the nearest off-campus grocery store to buy some snacks for later. He had been so engrossed in thought though, that when he reached the edge of campus he didn't stop to check the traffic. It had started raining again a few minutes earlier, so the car didn't see him until it was almost too late.

A loud honking sound tore Ron from his thoughts a split second before it was too late. If it had been anyone else, anyone who didn't have years of experience dodging henchmen, killer robots, and death rays he would have been killed. As it was, he was able to jump back just in time for the car to speed past him leaving him unscathed. Well, except for the huge puddle of mud all over his legs.

"Damn it. I've so busy thinking about Shego I almost got myself killed. I should just accept that I'll never know what happened, and that there's not chance of Shego and me getting together. Hell, her and Drakken going legit now I probably won't even see her agai-"

"Hey Stoppable!"

"...Crap."

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

Mace: This part took a while to finish. But we got it done! Didn't we Ne- ...Neo? Where'd Neo go?

-Neo is sitting in the corner all sad-faced-

Mace: ...Neo...you aren't emo. So stop.

Neo: But...I epic failed with this chapter. FAIL!

Mace: Aw, now don't be like that. Just think! Once it gets to the Dra...Dra...Drakk... -Mace starts twitching- ...to your favorite pairing, you'll get to be in charge!

Thanks to KittyPuppy for beta reading!


End file.
